


From Herald to Inquisitor

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Canticle of Silence: Dissonant Verses [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Disabled Character, Disabled Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Haven (Dragon Age), Introspection, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A series of ficlets featuring Evelyn Trevelyan and her journey from Herald to Inquisitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets featuring Evelyn Trevelyan and her journey from Herald to Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many will be these will be introspective or simply exploring Evelyn getting a read on other characters or becoming more sure in her freedom and role as leader.  
I’m trying to keep them in order of game events, so as I post some may get moved around.

The cold of Haven bites at her. Even through the layers of her new clothes. The gear given to her is simple, but practical. Evelyn does not miss her robes, even if the layers had been warmer than this coat. Maybe she can have it lined? She makes a mental note to keep an eye out for rabbits on their next mission, and brings her hands up to breathe some warmth into her fingers. Even the merchant is gone from his post she notes. Probably taking a drink in the small bar up the hill. She wishes she could join him.

Evelyn walks down the stairs into the open field that lead to the stables and to the training grounds for the soldiers and spots Cassandra in the training yard, still swinging away her frustrations at the training dummies. She wonders if the Seeker would notice if Evelyn heated up a stone to keep in her pocket. Probably not right away, she thought, but then her eyes slid over to see someone who was more likely to notice the use of such frivolous magic.

She’s been putting off meeting one on one with the last of her newly self appointed council and her avoidance was beginning to seem ridiculous even to herself..

Seeker Pentaghast made a bad first impression too, she reminded herself. And these people had had no reason to trust in her then. But things were different now in Haven. She was being given a chance to help, and she should give them the same courtesy.

Besides, it wasn’t like she had many other options.

She sees the Commander frowning at a group of recruits and slowly makes her way towards him. She breathes in deep, using the chill of the air to steady herself and also as a reminder that she is still free. There is snow and open grounds all around her. She cannot be pushed into any corner by a Templar throwing their power around.

They need her. Or at least, they need the mark on her hand.

With that last thought, she strides forward.

* * *

His directness when they speak at least is expected. Evelyn even appreciates it. It’s a relief to be able to meet it head on. To not feel like she must guard herself and her words, let she give cause for some punishment or other.

When he asks for confirmation of her being from Ostwick circle she has to bite her tongue to keep back her first instinctive response, a confrontational retort, asking if he too thinks she deserves to be locked back up like a good little mage. She’s heard others already saying so. Ambassador Montilyet had promised to address those making such comments but Evelyn doubts she can silence everyone who voices such an opinion. The Rebellion _has_ caused much damage but she will not apologize for wanting freedom, and it will do no good to antagonize the man, so she focuses on the positive, the easy half lies she’s embraced since the Circle fell, telling him how glad she is to be away, traveling to new places.

His reply is stilted, but at least he is trying. It is more of an effort than most Templars make. It takes her a considerable effort, but she does manage to meet his eyes more than once as they talk. An old habit. Silly that it should reappear now. Especially after so many months.

She steers the conversation somewhere easier and asks the Commander about himself. Though Mages and Templars live in close quarters to each other, they do not often interact in a social manner. Each mage learns which Templars are to be avoided and those who are, at the least, neutral parties, and which very small number may be sympathetic to mages and turn a blind eye towards certain behaviors.

She is unsure where Cullen falls in the scheme of things.

It is certainly a strange group of allies she’s fallen into. Not ones she’d ever choose herself, but difficult times and all that. As a mage she is unused to being so alone. The Circle and even after the group she'd gathered had banded together quickly. She's still feeling out the new boundaries of this life. Of being alone. Having a strange new power. OF being labeled the chosen of Andraste, being claimed by this...Inquisition. She’s getting better at rolling with the blows life throws at her. At dealing with each new experience. Allies will help that.  
She's free now. Free enough even to dare teasing the Commander before she turns towards the blacksmith's. Evelyn isn't sure why she did that. She didn't expect any sort of reaction really. But the awkward blush and chuckle from the Commander made him seem more human and less the solid armored soldier, so perhaps she was in the right. Maybe all he needed was permission to open up. She'd have to remember that for next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn stood still as all around her argued and debated. As they questioned her decisions. Over and over, the same arguments. 

She looks up and her mind flashes up a remembrance of the Leliana she’d seen in that dark future. Remembers the strange echo in the words of Cassandra’s prayer from within that cell. She remembers that last look as they all marched towards their death, hoping against hope that she would go back and succeed in their fight. 

Evelyn draws herself upright and interrupts the argument, yet another tirade against mages. 

"Like it or not, Commander, I am a mage. I will _not_ leave my people to suffer if I can help them. They _will_ stand with us as partners in this quest and we _will_ show the true value of ourselves. They will help close this Breach and I will not let them be tossed aside and forgotten until the next crisis."

Her Advisers stood with bated breath, but the Commander nodded his head. Not in agreement, but perhaps acceptance of her stance. 

"I’ve said my part. We will support your decision, Herald." 

Her hands shake as she exits the room, but she clenches them into fists, sure of her decision. The others did not see, they do not know the stakes she does. If they want to look to her and prop her up as a figurehead, they will listen to her opinion. She’s spent enough years with her head down, and she did not flee the Circle to fall back into that kind of dynamic. She’s come too far now. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the Tevinter mage. The strange man who’d helped her without hesitation in that strange, dark future. 

“Quiet the passionate plea you gave in there. I wasn’t sure what Southern mages were like, but you’ve proven yourself quite capable. I think I’ll enjoying working with you.”

Evelyn grinned close lipped and signed thank you. Then she said, “I appreciate the support Dorian. Now and before.”

He waved a hand dismissing her thanks and then gestured forward, inviting her to walk with him through the Chantry. 

“How about you show me what passes for a tavern in this frigid wasteland and tell me more about this little adventure oh Herald of Andraste.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Only if you don’t call me that.”

Dorian agreed easily and they made their way out into the snow and down the dirt paths to the tavern. 


End file.
